pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Gwen12
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Theia Jenesis Knight page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. *If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" (disregard "What doesn't go here") page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Wiki Activity" page. *You may want to adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. *Need any help? Ask one of our very helpful users if you have any regards. General Rules *Categorize pages with Fanon Works *If it's a Character page, add the category Characters, it's gender (Males/Females), age group (Adults, Kids, Teens) and other groups (Troops, Villains, etc.) *If the page is in dialogue format, insert the category Dialogue. If it is in diary format, insert the category Diary. If it is a Q and A, insert the category Q&A. *Blogs are not to be categorized; it will automatically categorize itself. *Do not make minor edits (example: Spellcheck) without an edit summary. *Unless your are specifically told by the owner you can, you can not edit pages that are not yours other than by GPS, Grammar, Punctuation, Spelling. This does not apply to templates. *If you are creating an article where other users can edit, don't forget to insert the category Editors Limit, following by the number of editors in the page The limit of users that can contribute on the same page is 5. If there is already 5 users contributing, change the template into If a page happens to be edited by more than five people, it will be deleted (effective January 2011) *Do not make new categories without any of the administrators permission. Any new category that is made without permission, or doesn't benefit any user, or is just a random category, will be removed and deleted. However, new categories to categorize pages specific into a group or to a user is allowed. *Never use profanity, vandalize and insert random gibberish into articles/talk pages. Doing so will result to a block. *Do not copy other user's work. (Either it's a story or a character or an image.) I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- AgentGoldfish (Talk) 01:42, March 23, 2011 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be a helpful user/admin logged in. Hey, welcome to the wiki. Check here:Glossery, no mary sues, repect the admins, and no circumstances you are to edit other's pages.[[User:Jisu Lee|Japan tsunami! ]] [[User talk:Jisu Lee|''50,000 people and counting died]] ''Jisu's blogs'' 00:46, March 25, 2011 (UTC) He is a bit un-detailed, but that's because I never really go back to pages to edit. [[User:Jisu Lee|Japan tsunami! ]] [[User talk:Jisu Lee|''50,000 people and counting died]] ''Jisu's blogs'' 02:25, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Lunaii & TD 3 things 1. WELCOME hope you like it here 2. Awesome to know someone else is using Lunaii as their avatar 3. I hate Gwen she kissed Duncan while he was dating Courtney, had no remorse, ad even tried to eliminate her for it- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Yay KND is now On Demand'' 23:52, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay um 1. the custom signature [[User:USERNAME|'TEXT']] ''TEXT'' 2. I hope you regain intrest in TD 3. In a tournament I'm doing participants are visiting Greece- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Yay KND is now On Demand'' 00:16, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I saw your post to TDR97 (he's my friend on here) and I just wanted to say that I love KND also. It's an awesome show, and I'm glad that other people still like it even though it ended. Even my signatures are related to it. (You know how Numbuh 362 calls Numbuh 1 Soldier, well, I find it cute, so it's almost always in my signature. Well, see you around and hope you stick around on this wikia ^.^ Really Big Hat My Soldier... 13:56, March 27, 2011 (UTC) If you dont mind would you like to represent Connor & Celeste in my TAR tournie i only need their and RBH's answers- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Yay KND is now On Demand'' 01:38, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I was reading your profile and I saw that you liked BaljeetxJuliette. Thanks for liking it. I really appreciate it ^.^ Numbuh 27 Either you're in, or you're old 22:33, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ADHD Good to know someone else has ADHD I've made it pretty obvious to my friends- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I'm addicted and I just can't get enough'' 01:50, April 22, 2011 (UTC)